seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Party
The Party is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis Ester is madly trying to organise the end of term class party when she breaks her father's special Star Pen. The King is deeply upset and Ester is forbidden to attend the party. How will she make it to the party now? Plot Ester is organising the end of term class party. Ester’s pen runs out and she forgot to bring her pencil case home. She decides to go into her father’s study to find a spare pen. Spikey points her to a pen on the shelf, but Ester says that she can’t take it because it is his special pen. After having no luck trying to find it, Ester gives in and decides to “borrow” the pen. Ester tries to use it, but it breaks. She manages to fix it, but it breaks during the night. The next morning, Ester discovers the broken pen and tries to fix it again, only for it to break. She hides the pen under her pillow and heads off to school. Ester runs into her father, who is looking for his Star Pen, which he uses to sign the important documents of the kingdom and has been in the family for twenty generations. After school, Ester goes into the art room to get some glue when she runs into Polvina and Tubarina, who are trying to ask her something about the party. Ester becomes paranoid and accuses them of lying before she heads off home, much to their confusion. Returning home, Ester is relieved when she finds that her father hasn’t returned yet. She uses the glue to fix the pen, but it gets stuck to her hand. Right at that moment, the Starfish King comes in, asking about the pen again. Once he leaves, Ester manages to shake the pen off, but it breaks again. With no other choice, Ester sneaks out of the palace at night and buries the broken pen outside, just as the Starfish King watches from the window. The next morning, Ester and Spikey are horrified when they find the broken Star Pen on the table. The Starfish King comes in and reveals that he dug it up the night before. He tells Ester that while he is upset over what happened, he is really upset that she lied to him about it. As a punishment, the Starfish King decides that Ester will not attend the class party, though she can still organise it. She tells Polvina and Tubarina about it and they decide to convince the Starfish King, who decides to think about it. Later that night, Ester is sulking in her room with Spikey when they hear noises coming from outside. They discover that Polvina and Tubarina brought the party to her since she couldn’t go to it. It is revealed that they managed to find a pen restorer in the Crab Kingdom and in return for fixing the pen, the Starfish King gave them permission to have the party at the Starfish Palace as long as Ester doesn’t leave her room. The girls join in the festivities as the others come in. Notes *In the official synopsis, Polvina is incorrectly credited as the one who broke the Star Pen.